


I,I Follow You

by beatingthumpthump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Malec Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatingthumpthump/pseuds/beatingthumpthump
Summary: For Malec Week 2017Prompt:Back to the middle ages.





	I,I Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Here,have some mediaeval malec.  
> This is also the dirtiest thing I've ever written.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.

They’re sitting directly across each other on either side of the long, brown table.

Sometimes,Magnus looks up in the middle of his meal and sees Alec looking at him.

  
It’s worth not paying attention to his food for a few seconds in intervals to see Alec blush and look away when their eyes meet.

  
He sees Izzy shake with silent laughter every time it happens and Jace has a permanent smirk on his face.

  
The king and queen are ignorant and thankfully so,because if they ever found out that the man that’s slated to marry their daughter in a few months time is actually having an affair with their son,who is in turn supposed to marry some other _woman_ ,they wouldn’t exactly be feeding him the delicious food they are.

  
It’s pretty messed up.

  
Somewhere in the middle,Magnus has taken to winking at Alec when the king and queen aren’t looking.

  
It's a good thing the lighting's not that bright because the magnificent blush blooming all over Alec's face, that’s begun spreading to his neck by the time they’ve hit the final course can’t be missed by his parents.

  
.

  
It’s dark when he’s walking up the stairs after dinner to his room preoccupied with thoughts of how to break the news to the king and queen the next morning that _no,I do not wish to marry your daughter and neither does she_ and _yes,I love your son and he loves me too_ and  _yes,two men can love eachother._

He’s so deep in thought that he almost cries out when a hand emerges from a nook and closes around his forearm,dragging him inwards.

  
But he's stopped by a palm against his mouth.

  
To be fair, he’d recognise that touch anywhere,and he doesn’t feel like screaming anymore.

  
(Well,not the _someone is murdering me_ screaming.)

  
As his eyes adjust to the darkness,he can make out Alec's face,all sharp angles and lines.He can see his eyes glistening in the dark and when Alec sees that Magnus knows it’s him,he removes his palm from his mouth.

  
Magnus gives Alec a positively devilish smile, saying,”Accosting me on the stairwell?I really am a bad influence on you.”

  
Alec doesn’t give a verbal reply.

  
Before Magnus knows what’s happening, Alec's pressing their lips together, desperately, feverishly.

  
Their lips move together and in the brief spell when they’re pulling away for air,Magnus says breathlessly, ”Not that I don’t love impromptu makeout sessions or anything but what brought this on?”

  
Alec's moved to his neck now and _oh my god_ this man's lips are sinful and as he speaks, his lips brush against his skin,saying shortly, ”Dinner.”

  
Magnus manages to chuckle between all his little gasps and breathes out,”If I had known that all it took to drive you this crazy was a few subtle winks,I would have done it earlier.”

  
Their lips are against each other again and they’re pulling apart and coming back together again and again,not parting for more than a few seconds at a time.

  
Their arms are wound around each other’s bodies,pulling each other impossibly closer,snaking and hot and feverish,creating their very own orchestra of moans and gasps.

  
Magnus knows where this is going and it’s with minimal reluctance that he manages to snatch his lips away and whisper breathlessly, “My room.”

.

  
They’re satiated and content in the afterglow as they’re entwined around each other under Magnus's sheets,basking in each other’s presence.

  
It’s impossible to identify whose limbs are whose and they’re cozy and compact,their bodies curling into each other leaving no space in between.

  
The silence is comfortable and only interrupted by whispered sweet nothings and _I love you'_ s and they slowly drift off to sleep in each other’s arms.

.

  
Magnus is woken by a bird on the tree outside his window.

  
The first thing he feels is an arm tightly wound across his waist.

  
He opens his eyes and sees Alec looking back at him.

  
There are mere inches space in between their lips and it’s a simple task to move his head forward and kiss Alec.

  
It’s languorous and slow and full of love and Magnus could burst.

  
They pull away and look at each other, unreserved and open.

  
It’s as Magnus is contemplating whether it’s worth leaving Alec's embrace to go pee when Alec drops the bombshell.

  
“We should run away.”

  
When Magnus registers what Alec’s said,all he can do is dumbly repeat it.

  
“Run away?”

  
Alec gives a small nod and says,”I came up with it last night.Think about it.We can’t possibly continue this hiding-and-sneaking-around thing for long.Within a month, you’ll be married to Izzy and preparations will begin for my wedding to Lydia. What’ll happen to us then,Magnus?”

  
The question's asked almost pleadingly and that’s probably what makes Magnus actually think seriously about the proposition.

  
Alec's looking at him expectantly and he’s come to his decision when he asks,”Are you sure about this?”

  
Alec's voice is confident when he replies,”One hundred percent. Imagine us in a house together, where we don’t have to hide and sneak around.We can do odd jobs or something.Somewhere outside the kingdom,where nobody we know can find us.”

  
The thought makes Magnus feel all warm inside and now, he’s sure too.

  
He says with a new confidence,”We need to tell Izzy and Jace.They can stop your parents from sending out search parties.When though? Under the cover of darkness?”

  
Alec takes a deep breath in and says firmly,”Now.”

  
Magnus yelps softly.

  
“ _Now_?” he asks incredulously.”Are you _insane_?”

  
Alec’s voice is coaxing when he says, “The sun isn’t even up yet.Nobody will be awake. We can leave a note for Izzy and Jace.The horses are in good condition.”

  
Magnus is sold.

  
He knows that Alec sees the agreement on his face and soon, they’re both dressed in plainclothes, wearing large hooded coats, mounting two horses.

  
Magnus knows the gravity of what they’re doing and what people would infer.

  
The crown prince runs away with the visitor to the palace.

  
It’ll be a scandal and the king and queen will probably be frothing in the mouth when they find out.

  
But then,he sees Alec on the horse next to him,the rays of the rising sun hitting him just so,and he knows that whatever the consequences, he’ll follow this man to the ends of the earth.

 

 

 


End file.
